Bello(s) durmiente(s)
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Los Merodeadores nunca han tenido problemas para compartir. Comparten lo que sea: comida, ropa, varita, ideas, camas... Y Sirius siempre se aprovecha. Sobre las tres veces en las que Sirius se coló en la cama de sus amigos y la vez en la que no. OneShot. [Regalo para MrsDarfoy].


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Este fic es un regalo para mi media OTP,_ _ **MrsDarfoy**_ _, que hoy se va a vivir a Escocia. Espero que aprendas mucho, disfrutes más y te ligues a algún escocés. Aquí tienes tu dosis de cosas bonitas con ración doble de Sirius para ti ;)_

 _Agradecimientos especiales a la genialosa_ _MeriAnne Black_ _por el beteo._

* * *

 **BELLO(S) DURMIENTE(S)**

 **Capítulo único**

 _Verano de 1975, casa de la familia Potter_

—¡Ya viene! —susurró Peter, echando a correr desde la puerta hasta la cama de James.

—Esto es una tontería —refunfuñó Remus—. Vamos a empezar quinto, chicos, no primero.

—No seas aguafiestas, Lunático —lo reprendió Sirius—. ¡Todos a vuestros puestos!

Cuando Euphemia Potter abrió la puerta de la habitación, se encontró a los cuatro chicos metidos en la cama de su hijo, dos en el cabecero y dos en los pies de la cama, todos tapados con las sábanas con almohadas a sus espaldas.

—Ya iba siendo hora, Euphemia —dijo Sirius sonriendo—. Estábamos empezando a pensar que nos quedábamos sin cuento.

La bruja abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar enseguida, suspirando. Observó a los cuatro chicos: su hijo, al que le brillaban los ojos tras las gafas; Sirius, que la miraba con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida; Remus, que sonreía avergonzado; y Peter, que sentado al lado de James parecía ansioso por que pasara algo pronto.

—Pues un cuento ya veremos, pero venía a preguntaros si alguno quiere probar el pastel de…

—¡YO! —corearon los Merodeadores al completo, bajando las escaleras con tanto sigilo como una manada de rinocerontes.

—… chocolate —murmuró Euphemia, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Mamá! —gritó James desde abajo—. ¿Dónde dices que está el pastel?

La bruja empezó a bajar las escaleras tranquilamente mientras pensaba la manera de remodelar la habitación de su hijo para que cupieran cuatro camas, dado que los chicos no parecían dispuestos a separarse pronto.

—¡Peter, como te acabes el pastel va a haber un baño de sangre!

No lo suficientemente pronto, al menos.

* * *

 _Primavera de 1978, Sala Común de Gryffindor_

—Te lo juro, Lunático, me he pasado la mitad de la noche empujando a este imbécil de mi lado de la cama y la otra mitad evitando sus patadas.

—¡La culpa es tuya por empujarme! ¡Ojo por ojo, diente por muela y todo eso! —proclamó Sirius con aire de dignidad ofendida desde su puesto en el sillón.

—En realidad es diente por diente, Sirius —replicó Remus tranquilamente, sentado al lado de James en el sofá.

—Ya, pero Cornamenta me empujaba y yo no le daba empujones, yo le daba patadas. Por lo tanto, diente por muela —contestó Sirius sacándole la lengua a Remus y matando a la reina de Peter al mismo tiempo.

—¿Habéis...? —Lily carraspeó cuando los cuatro Merodeadores fijaron su mirada en ella—. ¿Habéis dormido juntos? ¿James y tú?

Sirius sonrió lentamente.

—Claro. Como tú te niegas a dormir con él, alguien tiene que consolar al pobre James cuando llora por las noches, solo en su cama.

Lily se puso del mismo color que su pelo mientras se acercaba a donde los Merodeadores estaban sentados.

—No le hagas caso, Lils —dijo James sonriendo mientras la agarraba de la cintura para sentarla en su regazo—. No duerme conmigo para consolarme. De hecho, si intentara consolarme lo primero que haría sería petrificarlo y echarlo de mi cama —añadió.

—Sí, claro. Eso lo dices ahora para conservar tu dignidad delante de tu novia, pero anoche no decías eso —comentó Sirius, guiñándole un ojo descaradamente a su amigo.

—Mira que eres imbécil, Canuto. La próxima vez que intentes meterte en mi cama te echaré de ella —amenazó James, tirándole una almohada a la cabeza que Sirius esquivó por los pelos.

—¡Pues me iré a la de Remus! —contestó Sirius.

—¡De eso nada! A mí no me metáis, que yo duermo perfectamente solo —protestó el mencionado mientras Peter se reía por lo bajo.

Lily, que se había dado cuenta de que era complicado sentarse en otro sitio con el agarre que tenía James en su cintura, los miró divertida.

—Oye, pues si queréis dormir juntos no seré yo quien os lo impida —comentó.

James y Sirius la miraron como si se acabara de volver loca.

—No lo hacías —contestaron.

* * *

 _Invierno de 1979, Cabaña de guardia en medio de las montañas inglesas_

—Lunático —susurró Sirius—. Lunático —repitió, un poco más alto.

Remus, dormido en su catre, no dio muestras de haber oído nada, por lo que Sirius se levantó mascullando maldiciones y se acercó a donde Remus dormía.

Se inclinó sobre él y le sacudió un hombro suavemente.

—Remus, despierta.

El aludido abrió un ojo.

—Mmmmqué.

—No puedo dormir.

—¿Otra vez, Sirius? —murmuró Remus, aún medio dormido—. Inventa una broma para McGonagall.

—No puedo, colega —respondió Sirius sonriendo—. Ya no estamos en Hogwarts.

Remus masculló una maldición por lo bajo para después suspirar y rodar hasta el otro lado del catre.

—Bueno, pues ven. Pero como vuelva a acabar en el suelo porque ocupas demasiado espacio te acuerdas de mí —amenazó.

Sirius abrió las sábanas y se coló debajo antes de volver a ponerlas en su sitio.

—¿Cómo puedes dormir con sábana, dos mantas, edredón, colcha y conmigo? —preguntó.

Remus suspiró.

—Porque estamos en enero y hace frío, Canuto. Ahora cállate y déjame dormir.

—Vale —respondió Sirius mirando hacia el techo.

Diez minutos después, Remus se dio media vuelta y acabó apoyado en Sirius.

—No vuelvo a dormir contigo en una cama con tan poco espacio. Ocupas más de la mitad —refunfuñó.

Sirius sonrió.

—Qué te voy a decir, Lunático. Soy un chico grande.

—Un gran idiota, dirás.

—¡LOS DEL PISO DE ABAJO! —chilló Alastor Moody desde algún rincón de la cabaña—. ¡U OS CALLÁIS U OS CALLO YO!

—¿Ves? Hablas demasiado, Lunático —murmuró Sirius al oído de Remus—. Menos palabras y más acción… Digo, más dormir, por supuesto.

—Oh, cállate.

* * *

 _Otoño de 1982, Prisión de Azkaban_

Sirius dio una vuelta en el catre. Y otra. Y otra más.

Tenía frío, estaba solo, echaba de menos a sus amigos, sufría pesadillas, le dolía todo el cuerpo y para colmo lo consideraban un criminal.

Fantástico. Simplemente fantástico.

De pasar las tardes de niñero de su ahijado a pasar las tardes en una prisión húmeda y asquerosa iba un abismo. Como pillara al capullo que lo había metido ahí… Como pillara a esa rata traidora por asesinar a Lily y James… Como pillara a Remus por no estar ahí cuando lo necesitaba…

«Respira, Canuto. Respira. Calma».

Decidió transformarse en perro para así combatir la rabia y la tristeza que batallaban en su interior.

Y recordó.

Recordó las tardes merendando pastel de calabaza mandado por Euphemia, los cuatro tumbados en la hierba sin nada que hacer.

Recordó las bromas, los empujones y las risas. Recordó los castigos, los problemas y las peleas con Slytherin.

Recordó su alivio cuando los Potter lo aceptaron como uno más; y la tristeza que siguió a la muerte de Euphemia y Fleamont.

Recordó los ratos pasados con James y Lily antes y después del nacimiento de Harry. Recordó sujetar a su ahijado en brazos por primera vez y negarse a soltarlo durante toda la tarde.

Recordó volar y recordó besar. Recordó abrazar, bailar, saltar, reír, gritar, bromear.

Recordó cómo era sentirse vivo otra vez.

Y, humano de nuevo, rompió a llorar.

* * *

 _A Darfoy : ¿Has visto? He puesto un poco de todo lo que te gusta: Merodeadores, Jamesly, Wolfstar, humor, amistad, amor E INCLUSO drama. Por poner, he puesto hasta referencias a **Brillante e infalible**. Más te vale disfrutar de tu estancia en Escocia sólo por lo que me ha costado escribirte el regalo, maldita xDDD_

 _Al resto de personas que han leído: ¿Algo que opinar?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
